runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Mercenary Brotherhood
The Mercenary Brotherhood is a clan that is based, primaril, out of World 3. They were unofficially formed in early 2005 and was officially founded when clans were implemented. The clan only is made of a few newer members, however, they operate with a secret network of hundreds of players rumored to be in every world. These players sell their skills to the clan in return for money or equally valuable services. History The Mercenary Brotherhood was founded in February of 2004 by TreeClimber7 . It started out as a "black market" clan that could get large quantities or rare items for people. Starting off with only two or three members, the clan started to hire people with high skills in things like fishing, mining, woodcutting, etc. and created a large network of people that could sell items at a low price. They would take the items and sell them to others at a higher price. This made the clan a large profit until the Grand Exchange was implemented in late 2007. After the Grand Exchange started, the clan members decided to start finding other ways to make money. They started offering protection from PKers in the Wilderness . Noting how lucrative PKing was, the Mercenary Brotherhood started offering their services as hired killers. Along with these jobs, the founder, TreeClimber7 and their second-in-command, VampricDemon '''hired people from their underground network to watch the prices at the Grand Exchange. With this information, members of the '''Mercenary Brotherhood are able to predict patterns of prices and use this to make money.They are currently one of the most prosperous assassin clans in Runescape bringing in millions every week and completing over 1000 contracts to date. Due to the nature of their business, the Mercenary Brotherhood keeps their clan enrollment fairly low. This reduces the chance of rival clans finding out the names of their more valuable members to ambush them while they are out completing contracts. The Mercenary Brotherhood pose as political leaders and businessmen to gain influence over people. Clan Description The Runescape page for the Mercenary Brotherhood states: "We are a guild of Shadows. We wait in the darkness watching everyone. We only appear when called to work. We are Assassins, Thieves, and Humble Businessmen. We are in every world and in every city. We watch everyone and know everything. We can blend in to any situation and strike whenever. We are feared by all and fear none. We are simply workers for hire.....skulking in the darkness until our next job. We live in secrecy but have an extensive network of resources. Be careful who you cross. The Mercenary Brotherhood is always watching." The Leader The leader of the clan, TreeClimber7, or "Tree" has been a player since 2001. Known to most of the public as The Dark Wanderer, he can usually be found walking through Varrock, the Grand Exchange, or in the basement of the Varrock Bar . He often is seen meeting with clan leaders and gaining influence throughout the cities. They are very mysterious and cautious of people following them. They are nearly impossible to follow due to the fact that if noticed, Tree 'will blend into the crowd and disappear. New recruits have said that "upon recruitment, he says "''Stay in the Shadows" and then disappeared in a red light". It is rumored that '''Tree was trained by a small group of assassins in the art of stealth. He now teaches his top clan members these same tactics. He is one of the best and most infamous assassin trainers in Runescape. Services The clan brings in millions in gold every week from jobs they do for their network of players. The services include: *Selling large quantities or rare items at low prices *Wilderness Protection *Contract Killing *Runecrafting *Grand Exchange Market Watch *Quest Assistance If people need to contact the clan, add TreeClimber7 to your friend's list and set up a meeting. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ~We Would Like To Know Whom Made This Article. We Are Impressed. - "VampricDemon"~ Category:Clans